Magic Storybook
by YooDidii
Summary: Naruto, an ordinary college student who was admires a successful businessman, Sasuke. One day, he finds a mysterious book and take it home. Naruto was using the book to write his literary assignment, make a story. But, something strange welcomes Naruto when he opened his eyes after he fell asleep ... what really happened? AU, SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1-Found weird book!

**Helloooo, How ar u guys?**

**I'm on holidays now, and I wanna make a fantasy fanfic with one of my OTP, SasuNaru!**

**So, I tried to make it..**

**Still, you'll find spelling and grammar error here, so, I'm so sorry (-_-")**

**and, here there are, the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, that isn't me, that's Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

thoughts

"speech"

**-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.**

**Chapter 1**

Sunlight shining through a room with light blue walls. There are a single bed and blankets with bright colors. When we viewed more closely, we can see the golden locks peeking out from behind the blanket. The blonde moved from his sleep.

**Naruto POV**

Uugh, sunny morning, I still want to sleep. What time is it? hmmm, sleepy ...

"Whaaat!?"

I'll be late, and I musn't be late. Hm? Campus? No no, I don't care if I'm late to the campus, I have to go to a cafe near campus, for what? You will see for yourself.

What clothes should I wear today? Of course ORANGE! The most beautiful color in the world. Yes, I suited with all the models and colors but orange is a color that best matches me. The color that symbolizes the spirit, energetic, cool, sexine-

"Oh, hey Kyuubi, are you hungry? Wait a minute."

Kyuubi, almost two years she lived in my little apartment. What? She's not my girlfriend! He's male! Yes .. male ... he's a cat. Kyuubi was a stray cat that I found in a box in the park near my apartment. He was small, cute, obedient, sweet and now ...

"Ouch, be patient Kyuubi, don't bite my feet!"

Yeah, now he's still cute, but .. a little barbaric.

Take a bath, check. Kyuubi feed, check. Breakfast .. I think I have to say goodbye to my beloved ramen for today. I don't have time for you, I'm so sorry.  
Ok, stop all this dramatization, time to go. Where's my jacket? Ooh, that's it. Yes, perfect.  
"Keep the house well Kyuubi!"

"..."

"And if you are hungry, go out! Don't chew my couch anymore!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

That's him! He already came and sat in his usual place. He's still handsome in black suit and blue shirt. Alas, I couldn't stop my smile. No, I'm not wrong, that was him. Yes, he's a man, there is a problem? Don't think me gay! I'm straight! I like pretty and cute girls. And he? Ok ok, I like him, but only him! I never felt attracted to someone like this, but him, Uchiha Sasuke.

How could I know his name? Everyone knows Uchiha Sasuke, or rather the Uchiha family. The family who in the top five richest and most successful family in Japan. Having a lot of companies in various fields. And he was the youngest child of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. They first son, Uchiha Itachi, at the age that considered quite young already able to compete with some senior politicians in this country and even rumored to be running for the leader of this country three years later. Sasuke himself, was pioneering an IT company in the last two years and become one of the biggest companies in Tokyo. Perfect family.

When I first met him at the cafe, he really pisses me off. Just looked at his face, I want to hit him. Every time he comes, all eyes looked at him with awe and respect. Yes, all eyes. Even some men are blushed when their eyes met with him. Eerr .. maybe I'm one of them.

It all started two months ago, heavy rain soaked the city, and I was trapped in front of the cafe. Why? I don't have money to go to the cafe, that day was truly a day where I don't have any money. At the time I decided to run through the rain, the cafe door open and he handed me an umbrella. There is nothing special, he didn't even say any words, just handed me an umbrella and walked away toward his luxury car. I know this sounds corny or girly, but at that time, all envy and hatred against him turned into admiration. Sasuke Uchiha lend an umbrella to ordinary people like me, Uzumaki Naruto.

Since then, go to this cafe on a weekday morning become my routine. Although I just ordered a warm milk and stared by the waitress here, I'm always trying to took my time to come to this cafe. Gradually, my feeling towards him grew and turned into fondness. No offend, I know my crush will not go smoothly, but liking someone is the right of every people right? I also don't expect anything from him. Could see him in the morning is enough for me.

Seriously, I really sound like a highschool girl who are in love now.

Ooh, he stood up. Is he already want to go to his office? Aargh, I'm too long drowned in my own naration, so the time has passed quickly. It's okay, I can see him again tomorrow.

"Bye Sasuke, see ya."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Bad day! Starting with Sasuke who leave work earlier than usual, late to the campus, lectured by Sakura, stared sharply again by the new kids, the redhead, Garaa. Since he came in, he was always trying glared and stared at me as if he want to pick a fight with me, I don't know what his problem with me, but just let him be. And now I have to work on an essay assignment for literary subjects because of my lateness. I'd love to throw a table toward the smiling face behind the scarf. Who? My literary teacher, Kakashi Hatake. Write a story? And to make it worse, I have to write the story manually! Without a laptop, without a computer! Using a pencil, pen and book! Am I an elementary school student? I really don't understand the way of thinking Kakashi-Sensei.

"What is this ? A book ?"

Who left the book in the middle of the street like this? There is no name or ID written in this book. In fact it was empty. New book? What should I do? Throw it away? Well, this book is still good, it's better if I bring it home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Unique book, that's my first thought when looking again at the book that I picked up. This book isn't too thick but also not too thin. Faintly visible on the side of book, there were foreign letters lined up vertically. For the color itself is solid black with a strange symbol like the magic circle that's often portrayed in the anime in the middle of the cover.  
This book can I make as a book for literary writing assignments. Hey, I'm not a thief! This book just lying in the middle of the road without obvious owner, so I'd better go home and use it, right?

But .. what if it turns out that this book have a power like in the anime deathnote!? This book is dangerous!  
What if I try it first ...  
Hmm, I don't have a heart to write the names of others, so, I'm going to write my own name!

N-A-R-U-T-O.  
I closed my eyes.  
Does anything happen?

"..."

I really feel stupid, what are you doing Naruto! You watch too much anime like that!  
Okay, I will just start my paper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Once upon a time...  
There lived a great king along with his guards and servants.  
"Chee, very cliche."  
The king have a handsome face and cold personality, but behind his appearance he was a wise king who could lead his people well.  
His name is-

"..."

Uchiha Sasuke.

"I think writing is not such a bad idea."

Sasuke live with his loyal servants, including the strange man but unreliable Kakashi Hatake. He was a right-handed Sasuke who always gave support to him.

"Ha ha, I put you sensei, I guess I have to put Sakura and the others too."

There was also Nara Shikamaru, royal advisers, although he always look sleepy, but he was a genius who always give the best advice to the king.  
This kingdom has the famous powerful forces, led by the energetic young general, Inuzuka Kiba and his dog, Akamaru.

For medical affairs, there was Haruno Sakura, the royal physician who will be ready to help those who were hurt and needed her help.  
In this kingdom we also met with two cousins who were the diviners kingdom, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. They provide guidance and predictions about life, inside and outside the kingdom.  
Besides them, there are more talented people who help Sasuke rule his kingdom, like the chief and deputy guard, Gai and Lee; Kingdom chef and his assistant, Chouji and Shino; vibrant and trustworthy maid, Ten-ten and Ino.

"Instead of the kingdom, it looked more like my campus." Naruto chuckle.

One day, the king and his two personal guards, Suigetsu and Juugo went hunting into the forest. In the middle of the forest, Sasuke finds an unconscious person. He was approaching him. Blonde hair, tanned skin, with three wounds that resemble whiskers on his cheeks that add his beauti-

What!? This is my story so don't protest. After all, I'm just saying the reality. I was gorgeus, sexy, handsome-

Forget it, let's back to the story.

Sasuke shook the young man body gently for wake him up. The blonde opening his eyes. Cerulean blue met with deep blue. They both stared at each other for a while.

Then, they fell in lo-  
"What the hell!? What I have written!? Eraser, I need an eraser, that is it!"

Um, there is a few mistakes in the story, calm down, I've deleted it.  
How's it going again? Ooh, yes, they both looked at each other, and-  
"Aaargh, I can't think straight anymore!?"

Well, my paper better stop here. I wanna sleep and continue this story tomorrow. Moreover, this assignment will collected next week, so no harm if I postpone it, right?  
"Good night, Kyuubi."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"Wake up!"

Who woke me up? I still want to sleep. Is it morning? Let me sleep a little while longer.  
"I'm still sleepy, Kyuubi."  
"Hey, wake up."  
Uugh, Kyuubi really annoying this morning. But, since when Kyuubi can talking? Slowly I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a deep blue. Hmm? Deep blue? Isn't Kyuubi has red eyes? After blinked a few times, I can see clearly now.  
"Are you okay? Who are you?"  
That voice.  
That Face.

"Uwaaa, Sasuke what are you doing here!?"  
Sasuke's face looked puzzled, two men walked up behind him. Heh? Isn't that Suigetsu and Jugoo? What are they doing here?  
"Are you need our help, your highness?"  
"No, wait there Suigetsu. I'm fine."  
What? how can Sasuke knew Suigetsu? And what clothes they are wearing? They cosplay? What's really going on here!? Where am I? Am I dreaming?

"That's true, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I was a king of this country, Konoha. May I know your name and where are you from?"  
Yes. I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming right now. I would pinch myself and that certainly wouldn't hurt.  
"Ouch!"  
Panic. Now I'm very frightened, must have shown on my face because Sasuke looks more confused.

What the hell is going on!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**And, that is it...**

**How was that?**


	2. Chapter 2-Konoha Castle

**Helloooo! I came with a new chapter XD**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, given the reviews, favorites or alerts my story #bow#  
And, yes the book is still kept by Naruto, but ... in the other world(?)**

**So, here there are, the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, that isn't me, that's Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

Thoughts

"Speech"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto POV**

Cool! The first thing that flashed in my mind is that word. I often viewed castles in the movies or comics I've read, but it cannot be compared to see it directly.  
Now in front of me, stood a magnificent castle with a mix of gothic and renaissance style. The castle is not too big, but has a large yard. Did I mention the large yard? Yes, very spacious! The castle is located on top of a hill, and of course the whole hill is ... the yard. Before our party got here, we passed through the villages and houses under the hill. Along the way, I feel like I'm watching a Hollywood fantasy films, live.

Ooohhh! And guess now, I was with who? Sasukeeeee! After Sasuke seeing that I was still in shock and couldn't answer any questions, he decided to take me back to the castle. So, now I was walking with Sasuke group, but unfortunately I don't ride a horse with Sasuke, but with Suigetsu! Plus a strong rope that tied my hands. Hmph! Whatever! As long as they still let me live and perhaps they'll give me a place to stay, I'll follow anything their says.

"..."

Correction.

I'll follow anything that Sasuke says.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Finally we arrived at the castle, Sasuke told Suigetsu to drop me and took me inside. I cannot cover my stupid face when I saw the interior castle with an awe. I was looking around with sparkling eyes. Yeah, beaming. Suddenly I heard the sound of laugh with a deep voice, as I turned, I saw a sight that I will not forget for the rest of my life, Sasuke laughed! He looked at me and-

"You like a bumpkin who have never entered a castle, dobe"

Aawww, come on, I still want to hear your laugh and-what!? he called me what?! Bumpkins!? Dobe!? Before I reply to the insulted, my hand is pulled by Suigetsu, and without me realizing it, I was in a room that dominated by white color.

"Who do you bring with you Suigetsu?"  
I was staring toward a voice that sounded familiar to my ears. That Sakura!  
"Sa-" I stopped. That'll strange if I knew her name before she introduced herself, right?  
"We found him unconscious in the middle of the forest. He looks shocked when we interrogated him so Sasuke-Samoa decided to take him home."  
"Then what should I do with him?"

"Sasuke-sama told you to check if he was injured or has a wound on his body, as well as asking him a few questions while his condition is quite calm."  
"Ok, leave it to me."  
Suigetsu walked out and waved his hand. The girl with the same name and face with my best friend turned to look at me.

"Are you feeling ill? Or dizzy?"  
"No, I felt very healthy! Eerr .. but yeah, I was little dizzy."  
I also showed the best smile like in a toothpaste commercial. 'Sakura' paused and then laughed.  
"You're a funny guy."  
And interesting! And sexy, charming, and-  
"My name is Sakura, the royal physician, what's your name?"

Hmm, what should I answer? Or I should use an alias? They wouldn't believe me if I said I came from Japan, right? As if Japan exist here... Maybe I should used some name like Edward Cullen, James Bond or Harry Potter.  
"Eemm, sorry, do you hear me? What is your name? "  
"Naruto."  
Why do I answer honestly!?

"Where are you from?"

"I ... don't know?"  
"Do you know the name of this country?"  
"Ko ... Konoha, right?"  
"State the day, date and year now!"

"..."

"Do you ... have amnesia? "  
"...Maybe? I just remember my name."

Sakura tried to analyze if I said the truth or a lie. Haha! I, Uzumaki Naruto was one of the best performers of drama club during high school! She was definitely can't find me out.

"Amnesia ... ok, please rest in bed first, I would ask Sasuke-sama about your condition, please waiting here!"  
See? She believed my acting.

I looked around, and seen some beds that lined on my left, in the corner of the room, there was a cabinet with various drugs in it, there were also a large and tall windows with white curtains waving in the wind. I lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes. I may look calm ... but actually I'm really freaking out right now, what really happened? Let me sort what happened to me today. I through my day as usual, got the task of literature, found a strange book and take it home, writing stories, slept and waking up in the forest.

"..."

Wait a minute.

Literature assignment?

Weird Book?

Writing a story?

Sasuke as... the king?

It's click! Everything must be related to the weird book that I found! Then, almost all of the condition here similar as I wrote in the book. Sasuke as king, Jugoo and Suigetsu as his personal bodyguard, Sakura as royal physician. Well, I didn't see Kiba and the others yet, but if everything is exactly the same, then the cause of my situation now was that book! Bravo naruto ... bravo ... you are a genius.

If that's all fit with the one I written, that's mean ...  
Shit! Shit! Naruto stupid! Naruto baka!  
Why would I erase the part 'they fell in love'?!  
It was a golden opportunity that only appears once in a life Naruto! Geez ,what have I done?

Either because my mind is messed up or because of the a trip that lead me up here, I feel very tired now. Well, I regretted what had happened, but is better if I faced the truth in front of my eyes. So, there is nothing wrong if I sleep now, right? Maybe ... maybe I'll wake up from this dream that felt so real.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Hmm, what time is it? Is it morning? My head really ached. I blinked several times and looked around, all the events that happened before returning to my head.  
"It turns out I'm still here ..."  
I turned toward the window, and the sun was beginning to sink out there. I got up from my bed and stretch my body. I bored. What should I do now? Maybe I'll do a little adventure down the castle. I don't feel comfortable if I am just sitting here.

I opened the door and looked out, then I walked down the hallway. On my left, there were lined up paintings with different themes. They are describing war, love and death. While on my right side, there were tall windows with unique shape lined up neatly. From there I could view the moon began to appear. I felt weird at the time, because I hadn't seen and cross paths with anyone. Is everybody busy?

I don't know how long I walked, I see a stairs that is not too big at the end of the hallway, and went upstairs. One floor, two floors, three floors, I don't know how many floors, but I could viewed myself walking higher up through the window on the side of the stairs. Arriving at the top of the stairs, I viewed a wooden door and opened it.

Large concrete yard greeted me up there and after a closer look, there was very beautiful scenery in front of me. I could view the lights of the houses under the hill. The trees form a natural silhouette that gives a senses of mystery and also soothing, supported by the evening breeze that gently blowing.

"..."

What I said just now?! It seems I'm too long befriend with Kakashi-sensei.

Without realized it, I stared long enough in silence at the scenery. Suddenly I felt something was hugging my legs. I panicked and immediately shook my feet in the air. But something, someone, or anything, it's stuck in my leg. After trying for a while, I gave up and examine more clearly what was actually that attach to my leg.

Hmm? Black locks? Suddenly that 'something' was moving and tilting his head.  
Eerrr ... I saw the figure of a child is about 5 years old, with black hair and dark blue eyes looked at me ... intensely.

Mini Sasuke?

"Itachi!?"

We both immediately look toward the voice.  
Sasuke standing in the doorway with a face that looks worried. In fact, he could also make an expression like that. Oohh, I'm willing to live with all my life to see more emotion shown by him. I grinned imagine myself living with Sasuke and-

"Papa."

Is this kid just called Sasuke by 'Papa'?

"..."  
Well, I think my heartbeat stopped now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

**I like a fanfic with a little child in it. That was annoying and adorable at the same time. So, I decided to include a little child character in this story. I absolutely can't think of an OC at that time, so eventually ... Tada~! I put mini Itachi as the role.  
I don't know what you guys think about this, but I hope you guys like it.  
And, see you in the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3-Itachi and Kyuubi

**Hi guys! We meet again in a new chapter :)**

**I think this time the chapter is a little bit short like the previous chapter, but well, never mind.**

**Here there are! Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, that isn't me, that's Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

thoughts

"speech"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto POV**

Is this kid just called Sasuke by 'Papa'?

"..."  
Well, I think my heartbeat stopped now.

Ooh, hey! I can see angels there! Just take me with you guys. I think I can't live with the fact that Sasuke had a son. But, it could be just a misunderstanding, right? I better ask him directly rather than drowning in my own world.

"Is he your son?"

I am pointing to the small kid on my feet.

"Yes, he is my son."

Ok. Say goodbye to Uzumaki Naruto.

"My adopted son."

He said what? Adoptive?

Okey angels, please forget our talked about 'just take me with you', I was just kidding, you know?

"Adoptive son? Do you have a wife?"

Hey, I just wanted to confirm it. Oh! He raised his eyebrow.  
"No, I don't have a wife. Not yet."  
Don't laugh! But I feel very relief now. My inner self just did a dance in my head. Hmm.. Tango? Waltz? Whatever.

"Itachi, come here. You've made everyone in the castle panic because looking for you!"  
The mini Raven named Itachi shook his head and hugged my leg tighter.  
"Eeerr .. Itachi? I think you should listen to what your father say and let go of my leg."

Don't look at me with that bright round eyes! I cannot be fooled, kid!  
"Itachi you heard him right? Let him go, and come here!"  
"Hey, don't too be harsh like that, you can ask him nicely, right?"  
"Hn."  
Hmph! Arrogant Uchiha. Famous for short and unique vocabulary. I crouched down and stared straight at Itachi.  
"Would you stop hugging my leg, please?"

He was moving and let go of my leg. See? Even a child couldn't refrained himself from my charms.

I think I managed to make a little Itachi to let go of my leg, but now ... instead he hugged my face!  
"Hmff!"  
I heard someone laughing! Who was that? Sasuke!?  
"Sorry dobe, it's just too funny."  
He called me dobe twice! Sasuke or not I'm not going to let people said things like that to me. I pulled little Itachi from my face and hold him in my arms.

"Don't laugh Teme! I didn't find this funny."  
Ha ha! Look at his face! He looked shocked, take that! no one can beat me in-What?! He smirk?  
"Do you know what the consequences if someone talked to me like that, dobe?"  
"What? you shall expel or imprison me? I'm not afraid!"  
Uh-oh, I don't like his creepy smile.  
"No, worse than that dobe. You will .. lose your life."

Gulp!

Ok, I have absolutely no idea if that's the consequence, thanks to my mouth I might lose my life before I've got a cute girlfriend, dating, first kiss, even I haven't confessed my feelings for him!. Oh my god! I don't want to die, what should I do? Do I have to apologize? Sasuke .. he ... laugh!? Does saw me dead is a funny thing for him!? How mean!

"You're an interesting person, dobe, Naruto right?"  
Oohh, he knows my name! Called me once again! Once more! Once more! All my anger gone now. Silly me.  
"Did you think I'm the type of person who easily impose the death penalty to someone who insulted me?"  
Yes, it's very possible.  
"Stop laughing." I'm blushing now.

"All right, all right, but you really are an interesting person, I never see Itachi close to someone other than myself, let alone hugging stranger like that."

Sasuke staring at me intensely. Please stop! I cannot cover my face that began to blushing like a tomato. And he starts smirked again!

"But I think I know the reason why he likes you."

"And what's the reason?" I'm curious now.

"You'll see by yourself. Follow me!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

I didn't know how many times have I seen and look at the stuffed animal in front of me, but I have absolutely no idea what resemblance me with ... this thing. Sasuke explained to me, that Itachi was interested in me because I look like his stuffed fox.

What the hell! Stuffed fox with orange fur, red eyes and nine tails ... plus, this stuffed has the same name as the name of my cat. Yeah, Kyuubi. How ironic.

Which part of this fox that looks like me!?

All right, it's a bit similar. Just a little! Well, at least this has orange fur and I like orange. I do feel upset has been compared with the stuffed animal, but my happiness bigger than my rage. Why? Because I was alone with Sasuke in a room. What room?

Uumm..something like... playing room.

"..."

Yes yes, I know that's weird, the two of us in the playing room **plus** a little Itachi that didn't budge from my arms.

A knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Your Highness, we just got a message from 'The ninth'. The messenger waiting for you and want to talk directly to you."

"Get in!"

Oh! That was kiba! I must holding myself for not waving my hand and hug him. Kiba is my best friend in college! Partner in Criminals. And he's looking at me now, he's definitely feeling confused about why I can be here.  
"I'm going to meet our guests, bring Naruto-san to his room"  
"Yes, your highness."

Sasuke approached me and little Itachi.

"Itachi, you should sleep now, I'll call Ino and ten-ten to accompany you."  
Little Itachi shook his head again and buried his face into my neck.  
Cute!  
"Itachi."  
Sasuke pressed his voice and looked at him sharply. Poor little kid.

I patted Itachi's back and pinch his cheeks.  
"I'll play with you again, but it's time for you to rest, right Itachi?"  
His expressionless face was changed, he nodded his head and hugged my face once again.

Sweet. I can't breathe, kid.

After I put Itachi down, I look at the faces of two other people in the room. At first they were silent and then they smile. More exactly, Sasuke smirked and Kiba snickered. What's wrong with them?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Kiba was walking in front of me, he suddenly turned around and held my shoulders.  
"It was amazing, You know?! You have made a father and son who usually expressionless do things like that?"  
I am looking at Kiba with a puzzled look. He noticed my confusion and let go of me then scratched his head.

"Oh, sorry! I was too excited. My name is Kiba, and I was a general of the army in this kingdom. Naruto is your name right? Sakura told me some time ago. I heard that Sasuke-sama brought someone with him, and I'm curious to see it personally. And now you're standing in front of me."  
I replied Kiba with my grin.

"Yeah, my name is Naruto. Nice to meet you Kiba! I hope we can become a good friend."  
I held out my hand. At first Kiba looked at my hand dumbfounded, but then he laughed and shook my hand.  
"Nice to meet you too, Naruto!"  
Suddenly appeared two girls behind him. Ino and Ten-ten?

"Is this the man that Sakura told us, Kiba?"  
"Yes! Naruto, there are Ino and Ten-Ten. Our maids"  
Ten-ten hit Kiba head and Ino smiled at me.  
"Nice to meet you, Naruto, but we have a duty calling us"  
Ten-ten and Ino waved his hand but stopped because of Kiba.  
"You know, Itachi looks very fondly to Naruto and even hug him!"  
"Really?" Two waitresses were staring at me in disbelief. Looks like Kiba managed to make the two girls in front of me curious.  
"Your duty calling, right? You'd better get going before Sasuke-sama scold you."  
Kiba grabbed my hand and left two girls that look angry behind me.  
"Kibaaaaa!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"Ta ~ da! This is your room!"  
Kiba opened the door to a wide room.  
Yes, for me who used to live in my little apartment, this room looks spacious with a bed in the middle, a wooden cabinet at the end of the room, a table and an antique lamp next to the bed, plus a wooden table and chair near the fireplace in my right side.

Great!

"I cannot stay much longer because I have something to do, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, Ok?"  
Kiba patted my shoulder, I was smiling at him.  
"Yes, Thanks Kiba."  
After waving his hand, kiba was left me alone in my room. Yeah, my room.

I don't know how long I'll stay in this room.

I think I'll miss my little apartment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Due to my boredom I decided to go out onto the balcony to enjoy the night view. I can see clearly the kingdom gates stood firmly in front of there.

Cool!  
Suddenly my eyes fixed on the people in the middle of the yard. There were horse carriage and some people there. One of these people is Sasuke. I guess Sasuke meetings and 'his guests' was over.

Eh? Just my imagination or the person standing near the carriage staring at me?  
What the!?  
Calm down Naruto. The person may not be able to see clearly at a distance like this ... right?  
I got a bad feeling.  
I better sleep and rest now. And I wish I could forget the eyes that looking at me sharply earlier.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Who was the 'guest'?**

**I didn't know too,not yet! he hhe :P**

**So...**

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4-Mido

**Hi guys, I bring chapter 4 for you!**

** I update quickly because I'm trying to do something in the rest of my holidays .Tehee**  
**Thank you for the review, favorites and alerts. :)**  
**Indeed, until now the story has few SasuNaru moments (-_-")**

**Eerr.. And Sorry, I think in this chapter you'll still hard to find SasuNaru moment cause I still focused on Naruto introduction with the other occupants in the castle. But calm down, I'll try to bring it up as soon as possible.**

** And ... yeah, I guess I need a Beta after I saw spelling and grammar errors in my previous chapters. But Since I'm still new in fanfiction, I still haven't understand about Beta system and others. So if anyone is pleased to give an advice or knowledge about this, I'll welcome it.**  
**I guess I should stop my babbling now. Here there are, Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, that isn't me, that's Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

thoughts

"speech"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto POV**

"Itachi!"  
"Young master Itachi!"  
"Where are you?"  
Ugh, why everyone was very noisy this morning? Can they just let me sleep in peace?  
"Itachi-san!"  
Itachi? Oh, yeah. Itachi is a little kid who look a lot like Sasuke's. So, I'm still haven't back to my world, huh?  
Haahh ... I want to go home.

"..."

But for now, I just want to sleep peacefully. I'm to lazy to open my eyes. Somehow the pillow that I hug now warmer and smaller than I remembered. Is this just my imagination? Yeah. Even after I hug more tightly, this pillow start moving.

What? my pillow moving?  
"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhhh!?"  
My door opens with a loud voice.  
"What is it Naruto-san?"  
Kiba looks panicked in front of my door. I was pointed to the direction of 'my pillow'

"My pillow-"

All people gathered in front of my room including Sasuke. We're together looking towards the 'pillow' that move earlier. And ...  
"Itachi!"  
"Young master Itachi!"  
Bingo! Little Itachi wake up and rubbing his eyes. After he blinked a few times, he was moving toward me. and-  
Hug me. Again.  
"Itachi! You-"  
Sasuke stopped. Of course, I'm also going to stop my anger if there was a little child looking at you with pleading eyes like this.  
"Itachi, I know you want to play with Naruto-san but you have to bathe and today you must study with Iruka-san."  
Sasuke intend to reach out Itachi, but Itachi hugged me tighter and mumble.  
"Tachi want Naru ..."

All people in the room awe saw Itachi behavior. Except for one person, and you definitely know who.  
"Itachi, Please."  
What? Sasuke said what? Please!?  
I think the end of the world is near.  
Little Itachi was hesitating. Finally he let go of me and walked towards Sasuke.  
"Sorry for the inconvenience, Dobe. Please continue your rest"  
Kiba, Ten-ten and Ino smiled at me before they all came out of my room and shut the door.

What the hell just happened!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Ok, I was bored. Again.  
I better continue my little adventure to explore this castle. I wanna Kiba to be my guide but I guess he is busy right now. I rushed out of my room. Sometime I crossed with some maid or butler. They bowed their heads and I responded to it. I feel like an important guest here.  
Suddenly, I saw two persons with white outfit walking toward me. They stopped and staring at me. Oh! That were Hinata and Neji! They're the diviners in this castle, right?

"You must Naruto-san right? My name is Hyuuga Neji and this is my cousin Hyuuga Hinata ."  
"Ni-nice to meet you Naruto-san"  
Wow. Even they had same personalities. Cool!  
"Ah, yes. My name is Naruto. Pleased to meet you too."  
"Forgive us Naruto-san, but we have some business to take care, so we've to resign first."  
Neji gives cue to Hinata then she bowed her head. As she passed me, she whispering something to me,  
"You are not from this world, right Naruto-san?"  
What the ..? They both smiling like hiding something to me.  
They know about me?  
I intend to call them, but they've disappeared

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Guess where am I now!  
At the top of the tree in the castle garden.

How?  
Don't ask.

"..."  
Alright alright, I'll tell you.

At first I was circling aimlessly in the castle. Then I saw a green furry creature with an antenna like a leaf running in front of me. I was curious and went after him, and ... I ended up with this situation.  
Unfortunately, I lost track of the strange creature and now wondering how I get down.

Hey! Don't underestimate me. When I'm still an elementary student I used to climb trees higher than this tree, but ... that was in the past.

Oh! That's him! Come here little creatures.  
Uugh, my hands can't reach him. Come on, a little more Naruto.  
"Crraaack!"

That sounds. Don't tell me-  
I fell!  
"Gyaaaaaaa!?"  
My head! My body! My feet! Not! This'll definitely hurt like hell!

"..."

Hmm? I felt no pain at all. Are grasses can soft like this?  
"Move dobe!"  
"Sasukeeee!?"  
I fell on Sasuke? Geez, my face now as red as the book that Sasuke holding.  
"I-I'm sorry!"  
"Yes yes, just move away from my body."  
My face was getting flushed when I saw our position, I was immediately moved to the side of Sasuke.  
"Are you okay Sasuke?"

"Yeah, just a little scratched. You really heavy dobe!"  
"Shut up! I'm worried about you, Teme! "  
"Heh, so you worried about me?"  
That smirked!  
"You-Bastard!"  
"Shut up, you're too noisy dobe."  
Sasuke covered my mouth with his hand. Duh! Is my face can be more flushed from this?  
"Anyway what are you doing up there?"  
I smiled nervously and scratched my head.  
"I followed the strange green creature ... and lost his track "  
"Pppfft!"  
"Don't laugh!"

Sasuke laughing. If he doesn't laugh with that gorgeous face, I would've hit him.  
"You're really stupid. Did you mean this creature? "  
Sasuke pointed to the thing beside him.  
One ... two ... three ...  
Hah!? There are a lot of creatures!?  
"You never saw it?"  
I shook my head.

"We call it 'Mido' he is a kind of little monsters whose job is to fertilize the plants. They usually provide energy to the plants around them, so they can grow healthy. You can find it in the woods, parks or gardens."

I was looking at the little creature in front of me with awe. One of the creature came up to me and jumped to my feet. I was stroking his head. There are several 'Mido' are coming toward Sasuke and he was caressing them with a sincere smile.

That smile. Without realizing it I'm smiling too. Although he was cold and a bit rude to others. But he was very gentle with childrens or small creatures like this. Now, I know another side of the man I love.  
"Your Highness."  
Che! My happy moments with Sasuke. Interrupted.  
"What it is Kiba?"  
"Some of invited guests have already arrived, Your Highness."  
"Well, I'll be there."  
An invitation? Is there will be an event at the castle?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

I follow Sasuke and Kiba walked into a room as a Hall room. There were some people there. When Sasuke walked into the room they were greeted and bowed at him, there're also some who came and talked to him. Suddenly the red-haired girl ran towards Sasuke.  
"Sasukeeeee-kuuuuuunnn!"  
"Stop Karin. Behave yourself! "  
"Uugh, cold as usual, but that's what I like about you Sasuke-kun!"

Then the strange girl named Karin clinging Sasuke arm.  
She holding Sasuke!? How dare she clinging to **my** Sasuke!  
Eeerr ... Did I had just say 'my Sasuke'?

"Her name is Karin. She is Sasuke-sama childhood"  
I turned around, and saw Lee behind me.  
"Hi! Sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name is Rock Lee!  
You look full of youthful spirit, what is your name, my friend?"  
"His name is Naruto, Lee. He was the one that Sakura told us."  
Kiba appeared beside me.

"Oh! So you're Naruto who made a scene because of your closeness with the young master Itachi? Nice to meet you Naruto!"  
"Aah, yes. I was also pleased to meet you, Lee."  
Then Lee shook my hand, eagerly. Sakura appeared, waving his hand and approached us.  
"Are there will be an event here?"

Kiba looked at me with a strange look.  
"You didn't know about this event?"

"yeah?"

"Relax Kiba! Naruto had amnesia, of course he didn't remember about this event, right Naruto?"  
Great. Now I felt guilty for lying.  
"Yes, there will be a ceremony attend by youthful people with a burning passion tomorrow!"  
"Silence, Lee!"  
Ouch, That was definitely hurt. Lee with his youthful syndrome and Sakura with her deadly punch. Seeing two people who were busy in front of him, Kiba decided to explain to me about the event.

"This event is held when we have a new king. Almost two years Sasuke lead this country. The event will begin with usual party and at night, the main event will held at the river at the foot of the hill. "  
"It was a very beautiful ceremony, guests will dissolve the lanterns that we provide. The ceremony name is Lantern Festival!"  
Sakura claps her hands.

Suddenly my eyes fell on some familiar people who had just entered the room.  
There were...

Please not them! Please, just not him!

But my wish wasn't granted.  
The fact, my worries come true. They are the people who I don't want to see.

The red head Gara and his siblings, Temari and Kankurou.  
Oh god! Why he's here too! I didn't even put his name in the book!  
Now I really feel like in my campus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Because I've talked a lot in the beginning, I'm not going to say much here. **

**So ...**  
**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5-Lantern Festival

**Hi guys :)**

**Here there are, next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, that isn't me, that's Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

Thoughts

"Speech"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto POV**

I passed my morning normally, this time my pillow doesn't move like yesterday morning. I think Sasuke make ensured his son doesn't creep into my room last night. But, how Itachi could get into my room that I locked? It was still a mystery to me.

Outside, I can hear the servants bustling with their tasks. Then I peered through the window.  
"Wow!"  
The front yard of the castle has been transformed into an outdoor party venue with tables and chairs covered in white linen, varies lilies and other flowers adorned the tables, pots and other furniture. Ino and Ten-ten looks busy gave the command to the other servants. It must be hard for them.

What I'm gonna doing today, huh? I guess if I continue my adventure in the castle when the others are busy, that isn't polite, I have to find something else to do. What if I start looking for information about that mysterious book? Looks like I have to try to find information from Neji and Hinata, but I think they are still busy organizing this event.

So, what should I do?

"Knock knock"  
Hmm?  
"Come in."

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-sama told me to give you clothes to wear for the event today, I'll put it on your bed."  
Ino went into my room and put a dark blue shirt with Shanghai collar, plain black pants and a black mantle with a red and a white fan symbol on the left arm. I think it was a symbol of this kingdom.

"Not bad."

I better enjoy today's event first, after that I've to immediately find information about the book and ways for me to return to my world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

"This is really delicious!"  
I couldn't stop my mouth that continues to chew and swallow all the food in front of me. Honestly, I never felt delicious food , besides Ramen.

Calm down Ramen, you're still number one food in my heart!

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the food."

That's Chouji and the others!  
"Hey Chouji. Today cooking was delicious as usual!"  
Kiba patted Chouji shoulder. Behind Chouji, Shino looked busy arranging cookies on a tray in his hand.  
"Naruto, This is Chouji and the man behind him is Shino."  
"Hi Naruto, nice to meet you."  
Shino nodded his head at me.  
"Nice to meet with you both. So you are cooking it? This is one of the most delicious dishes I've ever tasted!"

"Yes, thank you. But of course that was with Shino help."  
"By the way, where's Shikamaru?"  
Sakura and Lee looked curious and began to look around them.  
"Sasuke-sama told him to take care of something and deliver a message to Kakashi-san to attend the event this night."  
"Troublesome!"  
Unconsciously, I muttered Shikamaru's favorite word. Everyone looked at me with shocked faces and laughing together.  
"Yes, that's what Shikamaru said as he walked up the horse before."  
"Cool! So, you know Shika favorite word?"  
I was trying to cover my nervousness and scratched my head.

"Just guessing."  
I think I should keep my mouth from now.

"Oh! I hope you will cook Ramen for me next time! "  
I'm looking at Chouji with a face full of hope.  
"Ramen? What kind of food that is? "  
"It-"  
"It is a kind of food with a broth noodle and extras such as meat, eggs and vegetables."  
I immediately turned to the voice that sounds familiar.  
"Gaara-san"

Everyone called his name at the same time.  
"I had never heard of it, but I'll try to make it, Naruto."  
I smiled to Chouji, but my eyes immediately turned towards Gaara who greeted me with a sharp gaze as usual. Seen our staring contest, Sakura decided to interrupt.  
"Gaara-san, this is Naruto, Sasuke-sama guest . And Naruto, this is Garaa-san, the youngest of the Sabaku family, one of the family who became an alliance of this kingdom."

We both bowed our heads but didn't utter a single word.  
"Gaara, come here! There is something we want to discuss with you."  
Gore, then bowed his head again as he walked towards Temari and Kankurou. When he passed me, I vaguely heard his murmur.  
"I'll see you again, Uzumaki-san."  
What ... the hell?  
How could he know my family name, I never mention my family name to anyone since I came to this world.  
And ... how could he know about Ramen? Even Chouji who was a chef haven't heard about it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

It's so beautiful!  
The river in front of me looks clear with a fairly rapid flow.  
The river is quite wide and unique, because after a few meters, the river is divided into three sections, each of which flows into the sea behind the next hill.  
There were lanterns in various colors hanging adorned the trees along the river. There were also tapes with various ornaments cross a few feet above my head. Some fireworks also decorate the night sky. It was like New Year festival in Japan.

Each of the guests is given a lantern which they said will be dissolved together. In my hand there is also a lantern with a fire motif on the rim and spiral in the center.  
Unique motif.  
"Beautiful isn't it?"  
"Hey, Kiba. Yes, it's beautiful. "  
"Soon, the main event will begin, we should be getting into the river."  
Why Kiba laughs?  
"And soon the girls and some boys will start craze, it would be interesting, if you are interested too, you also can participate."

Participate? I wanted to ask Kiba about it, but suddenly there were sounds of drums and everyone scrambled to the river bank. Kiba drew my hand.  
"Come on, Naruto!"

Sasuke is seen standing on the riverbank with Itachi holding his hand.

Even tonight he looks gorgeous on a white outfit with black dragons craves in the front to the end of his clothes. He holds a light blue lantern with his family symbol in the middle of the lantern and Cherry blossoms that form a chain attached at the edge of the lantern.  
The drums sounded once again.

"With this, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the new king of Konoha offering this lantern to the Gods who protect this land, and I ask your guidance for the future and prosperity of this country."  
Sasuke and everyone else began to dissolve their lanterns.

"Wait a minute, the main event will begin."  
Kiba curling a smile in his face. I still don't understand what is Kiba talking about, but I choose to be silent and wait what will happen.

The drums were sounded again, this time everyone scrambled back toward the river and some even go into it. They were seen looking for something.

"Ha ha, That's already begun. If you would like to participate, you should immediately rush to the river Naruto, I will go to find Chouji and Lee, See ya!"  
"Ki-Kiba! Hey! What do you mean participate? What should I do?"  
And he was gone.  
"Tch! Dogbreath!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

What actually am I doing now?  
I just went into the river and walk along it. Everyone is still wandering around like looking for something in the river. Even Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten was seen busy running around the edge of the river. What are they doing?  
I was tired, I'd better back and look for Chouji. Worms in my stomach was busy concert and crying for foods.

"Hm? What's this?  
There is the flower chain wrapping around my ankle that similar with Cherry blossoms that attached at Sasuke lantern.  
"That is!"  
I heard people around me gasped and pointed at my feet. Looks familiar faces that came to me. There were Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Shino and Neji among of the crowd. They looked at me with a look of shock and confusion.

Don't look at me like that!  
What the hell is going on!?  
"Are you the one who found the flowers, Naruto-san?"  
Neji pointed toward the cherry blossoms at my feet.  
"No! I-I don't know anything! As I walked down the river and up onto the ground, this flower has been wrapped around my ankle! I really don't know anything!"  
My statement seemed to worsen the situation. Gaara and his siblings also started seeing at the crowd.  
I'm getting nervous now.

Am I going to be punished just because cherry blossoms wrapped around my ankle?!  
It was ridiculous!  
"The flower chain wrapped around itself in your foot? You haven't wrapped it yourself?"  
Sasuke came toward me and staring at my feet.  
"Yes! I'm not lying! This flower chain suddenly wrapped around my ankle! Please, can you explain what really happened?"  
Sasuke still staring at the flower chain and then looking at my face.

He looks stunned and confused.

"Sasuke believe me, I didn't lie ..."  
After a moment of silence, suddenly, Sasuke kneeling in front of me.  
What the ...?

"Naruto ... With the name of Konoha and the gods who have protected this land, I, Uchiha Sasuke, King of Konoha want to ask you ... "

"...?"

"... Will you marry me and together lead this country by my side?"

Whaaaaat!? Married? With Sasuke? ME!?  
Is this April mop prank!?  
Can someone explain what exactly is going on here!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**I want to talk more, but I'm sleepy. **  
**It's time to sleep ...**  
**see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6-Cherry blossom chain

**Hoi hooiiii,minnaaaaa! We meet again :)**

**I came with a new chapter.**

**My holiday almost over!**

**Noooooo, I still wanna laze around (T_T)**

**Nah, just go on...**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, that isn't me, that's Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

Thoughts

"Speech"

_Flashback_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Chapter 6**

**Naruto POV**

_After a moment of silence, suddenly, Sasuke kneeling in front of me.  
What the ...?_

_"Naruto ... with the name of Konoha and the gods who were protecting this Country, I, Uchiha Sasuke, King of Konoha want to ask you ... "_

_"...?"_

_"... Will you marry me and together lead this country by my side?"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

Blank  
I really don't know what happened just hours ago. Now, before I Sakura was touching my head and in giving me a tea.  
Yes, I fainted  
After Sasuke said ... well, yeah ... ahem ... that proposal ...  
My head and my heart was frozen in place and Voila! Everything is instantly black.  
"Are you alright Naruto?"

I fainted after the one I love suddenly proposed to me in front of everyone without apparent reasons. Do I look okay? I guess not.  
I'm still in shock.

"I think Naruto doesn't know about the purpose of the ceremony, Sakura"  
What? Why are they all staring at me?  
"Erm .. Naruto ... do you know what exactly is the purpose of the Lantern festival?"  
I shook my head.

"Naruto listens ... This event is held when the previous king replaced by the new king. There, all representatives are invited to gather for an introduction of the new king. The event usually held when the king had to lead for 2-3 years. At the end, there is the main event, the ceremony or we called it Lantern festival. The Lantern Festival is a sacred festival for gratitude to the Gods, and in the event it also shows where the king ... "  
They looked at each and fidgeted.

"... To choose his bride."

What? Are my ears have heard wrong?

"At the festival, the king will dissolve a lantern with a cherry blossoms chain attached to the lantern. After the drums sounded for the third time, anyone, male or female, noble or commoner, pretty or ugly, all earned the right to be king bride, if - "  
"He or she found the flowers chain?"

I cut off Sakura and she nodded weakly.  
I remembered Kiba comment before, and all the questions in my head slowly answered.  
"But ... isn't that unfair? Shouldn't we be married to ... the one who we love? "  
Sakura was silent. Seeing the silence of her friends, Tenten continued Sakura explanation.

"Yes, for some people, of course we want to marry those we love and love us. But there are also people ... that married to someone who he or she didn't love and even someone they never met. It all depends on the conditions and circumstances that exist at that time."  
"For your case and Sasuke-sama, all because of tradition. Lantern festival has done for nearly 700 years. All the king's bride chosen through the ceremony."

"Tradition or not, it's still not fair! Just because a silly tradition, we have to marry a stranger that we don't love and love us! And what makes it more ridiculous is **both** of us are men! Does anyone never protest about this tradition?"  
My throat was sore for speaking with a loud voice.  
Correction.  
I shouted.

"Naruto, you probably think the Lantern festival is silly tradition. But everything doesn't happen by chance, everything is the will and guidance from the gods. There was one of Sasuke-sama ancestor who rejected his mate ... and the result ... Konoha wipes out by floods and heavy rain for almost a year."

Gulp. That sounds bad.

"After the family of the king begged for mercy, and asked the king to marry his mate. Konoha was calm again."  
"It is said that when the disaster occurs, there were many victims and losses from Konoha."  
"Wouldn't that mean the gods are evil? Why do they have the heart to made disaster to Konoha if they're supposed to protect this land?"  
Sakura, Ino and Tenten smiled.  
Why? That's not funny!

"Yes, at first many people thought like that. But you know what? There must be a reason behind that tradition. All the king eventually fall in love and happy with his partner. They are the best mate owned by the king"  
"It was strange and romantic at the same time."  
The girls gigling.  
Romantic? I really don't understand the girl's mind.

"And Naruto, there a few kings had a man became his partner. For example was Madara-sama and his mate."

"If that was truly like that... How they can ... ummm ... you know ... have offspring?"

The girls laughed again seeing my face turning red.  
What's funny! How could two men have children!?  
"In here, almost anything can happen, Naruto. Magic, miracles, myths, legends, that aren't unusual. There are ways to 'queen' could ... ahem ... have offspring."

Uuughh, I don't want to imagine it.

"So, we end the history lesson up here. You should rest Naruto. Once you are better, you are expected to join Sasuke-sama for dinner."  
"We will come again when dinner time arrives."  
They were walking towards the door. But Sakura stopped and smiled at me.  
"But, there is something unique in the ceremony this time, Naruto."

Hmm?

"As long as the tradition goes, 'the queen' was the one who found the flower chain or the flower chain was soluble to their direction. But ... there is never a case where a chain of flowers wrapped around or attached itself to the body of 'the bride candidate '."  
"We guess, Gods truly blessed you, Naruto. That must be a fate."  
My door was closed with the sound of laughter of the trio.  
Fate? They are crazy!? It's all crazy! How can someone become a bride of the king just because a chain of flowers!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke-sama, are you calling me?"  
There was a knocks on the door and the voice that disrupt the raven from his thoughts.  
"Kakashi, come in!"  
Silver-haired man with bandages covering most of his face standing in front of Sasuke's desk.  
"Something matter, Your highness?"  
"Kakashi, stop calling me like that. I've said you don't need to call me like that if we were alone, right?"  
"Awww ... alone? You must be really like me isn't it, Sasuke? "  
"Stop joking, Kakashi!"

"Maa maa, well, what makes you call me? Do you want to talk about your 'future wife'? Oh! I haven't seen him. Where is he now?"  
"Kakashi shut up!"  
Silver-haired man was silent, but although covered by a bandage, his smile still visible on his face now.  
"I... I want you to investigate about ... 'My bride'. I, Suigetsu and Juugo found him a week ago in the middle of the forest with unconsciousness state. He had amnesia. He just remembers his name. So I want you to find out who and where he came from. And-"

"Your highness!"  
Kiba appears at the door.  
"There are important things we have to discuss, Your highness."  
Sasuke looked at Kakashi and give him a sign. Kakashi nodded and disappeared from the room accompanied by a puff of smoke as he waved to Kiba.  
"What important things you want to talk, Kiba?"  
"It's about ... The ninth and his mens, Your highness."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"What did you get, Nishida?"  
A man with blue hair and green eyes enter a room with dark color walls. There is a man sat near the fireplace.  
"Sasuke-sama had choose his 'future wife', sir."  
"Wife? Who's this girl? "

"He isn't a girl but a boy, sir. His origin and identity is still unknown. They say he had amnesia. The boy has blond hair, blue-eyes and has three cuts on each cheek that resembles whiskers. His name is-"  
"Naruto ...?"  
"... Yes sir, his name is Naruto."  
The man stood up from his chair and walked out of the room.  
"Call the others to go to the main hall!"  
"Yes, my Lord."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Naruto POV**

I've got to find out about that book, if not I'll end up being Sasuke's wife.

Of course I'm very happy if I became Sasuke's mate. I can't imagine if someone else is standing beside Sasuke. But, it all happened so fast. The new king, Festival lanterns, flower chain, Gods guidance, destiny, everything sounds like a dream and fantasy in my head.

If we should Marry... where is the love?

Hey! Don't laugh! I may sound old-fashioned to you! I'm not a romantic type person, but I don't want to have a relationship base of necessity or some silly reasons like tradition.  
Uugh, I sound like a single woman looking for a partner.  
And the most important issues are we BOTH are male!

Does this make me gay?

I do like Sasuke, but I had never dreamed or thought to be married to Sasuke.

It was just ... just ...Impossible.

I walked away from my room. I questioned some of the servants who say that Neji and Hinata are shouldn't be disturbed. Finally I asked them to tell directions to the library. Maybe there, I could find clues about the book.  
Hmm, I think, in this direction, that mean behind that door is the library.

"BRAAAKK!?"

Hm? Shikamaru?

"Sorry, I wasn't focused."  
"No, relax. I also not pay attention. Naruto right? My name is Shikamaru, the royal advisers."  
"Ah, yes, I've been told by Chouji and the others about you. Nice to meet you, Shika!"  
He raised his brow as he heard the nickname.  
"Eeerrr .. sorry, I-"  
"Nah, never mind. I don't care what you want to call me. What're you doing in the library?"  
I am scratching my head and smiling.

"Eeerr ... I just wanna fill the time, I'm bored."  
Shikamaru looked at me sharply.  
I'm nervous. Do I look suspicious?  
"Well, I go first and I'll see you again Naruto."  
Shikamaru walked past me as he put his hand into his pocket.  
Well, Naruto Holmes will start the investigation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Zero.

I tried to find something to do with the strange book for hours, but I didn't find a single book or resource associated with that odd book.  
Is it magic book? If I look at the symbol on the cover of the book, and the effect of the book, there is the possibility that was a magic book.  
But where did the book come from?

Belongs to whom?  
How can the book appeared in my world?  
Where the book now?  
And why I was the one who found that book out of all those people!?

Aaaaaarrrghhh!? I can't think anymore.  
I just want to go home.  
Meet my friends and-  
Meet 'Sasuke'.

Pooofff!

"Yoo!"

"What the hell!? Who are you and what are you doing here?!"  
I turned around and saw the intruder who suddenly appeared in my room, and-  
"Kakashi-sensei!"  
Oops, did I called his name before he introduce himself?  
"Na ... ruto? Uzumaki Naruto?"

Eh?  
Kakashi-sensei recognize me?  
EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Just me or... In this chapter, I saw many conversations and some explanation?**

**...Nevermind.**

**Uugh, I'm feeling dizzy (x_X)**

**Well, See ya, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7-will you marry me?

**Yo yo yyoo, What's up guys? XD**

**-Silent-**

**Ummm.. Ok, we'll go on (-_-")**

**Thank you very much for who gave me reviews, favorites and alerts till now #bow#**

**And for you too! Cause you're reading my story :)**

**And, Here there are...**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, that isn't me, that's Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

Thoughts

"speech"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Chapter 7**

**Naruto POV**

"Kakashi-sensei, Do you know me ...?"  
Kakashi-sensei looked uncertain, but he nodded his head.  
"How did you get here Naruto?"  
"It's a long story, Sensei! Here's the story ... "  
Yadda yadda yadda ... (Sorry, I make it shorter).  
"So ... A magical book that makes you trapped in this world?"  
I nodded.  
"Hmm, How can be like that ...? Do you know where is that book now?"  
"I don't know Sensei, I think the book is still exist in my world."  
We both were silent and thinking.  
"Ettto ... Kakashi-sensei, how can you recognize me? Are you the same 'Kakashi-sensei' as the one in my world?"

'Kakashi-sensei' scratching his head and sigh.  
"How do I explain it? True, I recognize you. More precisely, the other 'Kakashi' know who you are."  
Hmm?  
"Uugh, so It's like this ... your world and this world are like a parallel world. The one who recognizes you actually is 'Kakashi' in your world, but because we indirectly are the same person, so sometimes we can share memory with each other."  
"I still don't understand ..."  
"Sometimes, I can see the memory of 'my other self' through my dreams. I can find out what he does and who the people he met. The concept is similar to an identical twin."  
"So, you mean, since I was 'Kakashi-sensei' student who were there, and you sometimes get a peek at his memory, so you know me too?"

"Yes, More or less is like that."  
"Does 'Kakashi-sensei' that exist in my world could also see your memory?"  
"I think yes, but for 'the other me', maybe it was just an ordinary dream."  
"Then why would you believe in 'my world'? It could be just a dream, right?"  
"Yes, at first I also thought that way, but gradually I began to doubt it and see you standing in front of me, it proves that 'your world' does exist."  
We were both silent again.

"Then why Sakura and the others didn't recognize me?"  
"In my opinion, not all people who are able to share a memory with they 'other self'. Few people have the ability to do that, and I was one of those who got the lottery."

"But ... there was one strange thing from this incident."

"Why is my story can describe this world precisely? The condition, the time, the plot and the characters are exactly same as the one I made up. Is this just a coincidence?"  
"I agree with you. That's what I think after hearing your story. And How can there be a book of magic appear in your world?"

Again we both dissolve in our minds.  
Suddenly the man who has the same face with my teacher patted my shoulder.  
"Lighten up, I'll help you to find information about that book."  
I smile at him.  
"And, Naruto ... Does that mean you actually doesn't have amnesia?"  
I was nodding my head and smiling nervously.  
"No one would believe it if I said I was from another world, right?"  
"Yes, that's right."

Suddenly 'Kakashi-sensei' cursing and frowned. He was mumbling.  
"This is bad, what I have to say to Sasuke?"  
"Hm? What's up with Sasuke, Sensei?"  
"Nah, never mind. And, don't call me Sensei, just call me Kakashi. The man who became your teacher is the other one."  
"But Sensei-"

Knock knock

"Naruto, dinner was ready and Sasuke-sama is waiting in the dining room."  
"You hear that? You better get to the dining room. For the time being I will keep this matter from Sasuke and the others."

"Kakashi-sensei!"  
"That was Kakashi for you."  
"Yeah, yeah, but Kakashi do you-"  
"There is something I have to do, see you again 'my beloved student'!

Pooofff!

He ran off! I still want to ask him something.  
Oh! And I forgot to tell him about Garaa, Neji and Hinata!  
Well, next time I'll ask him again. I'd better eat, because my stomach is very hungry now. At least this is a good thing, because there is someone who I know and know me in this world.  
I can't stop my smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

There are Sasuke and Itachi.  
Oh, Itachi looked at me, and-  
Hooop!  
He sat on my lap.  
"Itachi, don't be like that! Come here."  
"It's okay. I don't mind."  
Itachi leaned his little body into mine.

"..."

"..."

Uuuugh, this is really awkward. I couldn't keep quiet like this. What should I say?  
Cold weather tonight, huh? No no, That is too preamble.  
How if... Sorry Sasuke, but I don't want to marry you. That is too honest!  
Uuuumm .. because we just knew each other, it would be nice if we-  
"Naruto do you accept my proposal?"

Very honest Sasuke.

"... I was really confused by the situation. Everything is so fast, and ... abrupt."  
"... Yes. I understand. But I hope you think about it properly and give me a positive answer. I think Sakura and the others have already explained about the lantern festival to you, right? "

"... Yes."  
We were quiet again.  
"I know. Of course you're very shocked with what happened, proposed by a man in front of many people. I don't think that was something pleasant. But I hope-

BRAAAKKK!?

I stand up from my chair while carrying little Itachi.  
"It-It wasn't like that! I'm so happy I'll marry someone as handsome as you. It's just that this is so sudden!"

Whaaaaaattt!?  
Did I just said that Sasuke is handsome!?  
Sasuke and some servants in the dining room are chuckling after seeing me sit back in my chair with a flushed face.

"Thank you for the compliment, Dobe."  
"Shut up, Teme!"  
"So, I take that as approval?"  
"I'm not saying that I agree, Teme!"  
"Yeah yeah, enough dobe. We will continue our conversation after dinner. I know you're hungry."  
"Hmph! Yeah. Sure."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Sasuke was walking in front of me and I follow him with Itachi holding my hand.  
We walked into a .. bedroom?  
What are we doing in this room alone!?  
Don't tell me ...

Yes yes, the three of us, but still, why he has to take me to the bedroom? Is this his room? What will we do here? There's a kid with us !? Isn't it too soon!?  
"This is Itachi's room."

"..."

Hmph! Keep laughing.

"Is Itachi sleep in this room?"  
"Yes, he's sleep in this room."  
"Don't you think it was hard for him? He's 5 years old right? Usually, there are some kids in his age still sleep with their parents, Don't you feel it would be lonely sleeping alone in this big room?"  
"An Uchiha doesn't feel lonely. Moreover, there are guards in front of this room for 24 hours. If he needs anything, he can call one of the guard."

"But ... wouldn't you be happy if you could sleep with your parents?"

"..."

"Don't you Itachi?"  
Itachi paused and looked at Sasuke. His face looks flat but he grabbed my hand tightly and shaking his head.  
"... Tachi not lonely."  
I couldn't stop curling a smile on my face as I patted his head.  
"It's okay. I will accompany you to sleep once in a while, Ok?"  
Itachi nodded his head enthusiastically.

"You don't need to do that. He can sleep alone, there are Ino and Tenten who sometimes accompanied him to sleep."  
"Well, I don't mind, Teme. After all, if I become your 'queen', accompany Itachi sleep is something normal to do, right?"  
Sasuke smirking.  
"Heh, so you agreed to marry me, dobe?"  
"I said 'if I was your queen', right? I never said that I agree!"  
"Hn, whatever."  
"It's just ... Itachi is your 'son' isn't it? We also have to respect his opinion. I don't think there will be children who want to have a man to become their 'mother' ... right?

"..."

Answer me! I feel nervous now.

"You got a point, but I think he would agree. You can see he really likes you, right? The proof is now he was pressed up against you."  
Sasuke pointing toward Itachi who was busy climbing into my lap.  
"Always stuck with me doesn't mean he wants me as his 'mother', Teme! Moreover, he likes me because I was like ... well ..."  
"Ppff, yes I get it, dobe."  
I scowled.  
"Don't laugh, Teme!"

"Ok, how if we ask him directly?"  
"Eh?"  
Is he crazy? He wanna ask his 5-years-old son, 'Hey son, do you want this '**man**' become your mother?'

Normal children will definitely say no!

"Nee, Itachi."  
Itachi looking up at Sasuke.  
"Do you want Naruto-san to be ... your 'Mother'?"

Uuuggh, this is really weird.  
Little Itachi titling his head. Well, this conversation is a difficult matter to digest by the five years old boy, right?  
"Hmm, how do I explain it ."

Sasuke tapping his chin.  
"Ok, like this... If Naruto-san become your 'mother', it means ... well ... You can hug him...**every day**."  
Does this mean Itachi is not a normal child? Because I swear I saw Itachi's eyes sparkled when he looked at me. Then he clinging to me as he looking at his father.  
"Yeah, Tachi want Naru to be Tachi's mommy."  
"See? It was easy."  
Uugh, I could see his smile. Stop smiling with that handsome face!  
"So?"  
"So, what?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
Boooooommmm!?  
You hear that?  
I think I exploded because of my embarrassment.  
And in a flash, I ran away leaving Sasuke and Itachi in the room.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

**Normal POV**

The Raven was staring toward the doors that was still open because the blonde who ran away from the room with red face.  
Sasuke laughed and shook his head.  
"Weird guy."  
Itachi walked towards him and hugged him.  
"Are you sleepy Itachi?"  
Itachi nodded. Sasuke carried him to his bed, he suddenly heard a murmur.  
"Does daddy... wanna Naru to become Tachi's mom?"  
Sasuke was silent. Big round eyes stared at him innocently.  
Does he want to?  
Sasuke's mouth forming a genuine smile that he rarely shows it to others.  
"Maybe."

When Sasuke wants to stand up, but a little hand holding his hand to stop his movement.  
"Daddy... can you doesn't leave before Tachi asleep ... pwease?"  
Sasuke stunned. Is Itachi having just asked him to accompany him till he asleep?

Is the blonde right?

Is Itachi lonely all this time?

Is that why he crept into Naruto's room a few days ago?  
Sasuke stroking Itachi's head.  
"... Yeah. I will accompany you to sleep. "  
Itachi who rarely shows his expression smiled broadly.

"Night, Dad."  
"... Good night, Itachi."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Ummmm...**

**That is it...**

**How was that?**


	8. Chapter 8-I'll prove it !

**Helloooo Guys! What's up?**

**Thank you so much for everyone who gave me reviews, favorites and alerts!**

**I wanna give you all cookies, but.. umm.. I don't have it, so I'll just give you new chapter XD**

**-Silent-**

**Ummm... well...ok. (-_-")**

**And, thank's to you too for having read my story!**

**If you find spelling or grammar errors in this story, I'm so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, that isn't me, that's Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

Thoughts

"Speech"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Chapter 8**

**Naruto POV**

Morning again, and I'm still here!?

Ugh, I don't know. After my last conversation with Sasuke yesterday, I really wanna go home. I wanna go into a hole or something like that. I'm truly embarrassed, you know! And I must face the truth again. Can all of this turns out to be a dream?

"..."

No, I think I like the idea become Sasuke's wife. But ... but ... It's just seem too rush. I want to know him better, gotta know the people around him, dating, holding hands and maybe ... a kiss? Sounds very girly even to my own ears. But I really want to through my love life like normal teenagers!

All of this because of that book! Yes, that's strange book! Kakashi-sen-errr .. Kakashi said he'll help me find out about that book, and I hope, soon I can get some good news from him. Because of that strange book and damn tasks from Kakashi-sensei, I ended up here. In other world, unknown places and met strangers with familiar faces. If not because that book, I'm sure right now I'll feed Kyuubi, getting ready for college, eating ramen, and visit my Favorite Cafe while looking at 'Sasuke' ...

... from a distance.

Yes. Saw him sitting in his favorite spot while ordering coffee without sugar. Hmp! Not just his face that always looks bitter, even he doesn't like sweet things. Perfect Iron heart, Isn't he?

knock knock

Hm? Who is here so early? Ino and Tenten?  
"Can I come in?"  
Kiba!  
"Yeah, Come In."

"Sasuke-sama waiting for you in the dining room for breakfast, Naruto-sama."  
What? Naruto ..sama? (#in japan, -sama is a title given to the person we respect or have a higher status than us.)  
"Excuse me?"  
"Sasuke-sama waiting for you in the dining room for breakfast, Naruto-sama."  
"It's not what I mean! You call me Naruto-sama? For what? Stop it!"  
Kiba raised an eyebrow.  
"But Sasuke-sama said you had agree with his proposal yesterday, that's mean you're our prospective 'Queen', so it's not unusual if we call you like that."  
"What!? What he said!? I agree? Since when?! That bastard!"

Kiba looks shocked and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?"

I was looking at him with annoyed face.  
"Nevermind. It's nothing."  
"Whatever! And stop calling me Naruto-sama! It sounds so ... uugh ... weird. "  
"Ha ha, ok ok Naruto. I also felt that wasn't suitable for you, especially with your face and appearance that looks like me or even more stupid and-Ouch what that's for!?"  
Kiba rubbing his head that I hit.  
"I was told you don't call me like that, but it doesn't mean you can insult me, dogbreath!?"  
"Don't call me dogbreath! And we have to stop it. You've been awaited by Sasuke-sama and I still like my head attached to my body, so get over there quickly."  
Kiba was waving his hand as he walked out of my room. I just stuck out my tongue and shut my door.  
"Yeah, see ya dogbreath!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

The first thing that greeted me at the dining room is really annoying! Karin is clinging to Sasuke, then Gaara and his siblings looking at me flatly. Why are they still here!? Aren't all the invited guests had gone home yesterday!?  
Beside them, all my friends (?) were there. There are Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba who were also sitting at the dinner table. Then, there are Ino, Tenten, Chouji, Shino and Lee were standing behind them. Just Kakashi who's gone. Where is he?

"Hi Naruto. Are you hungry? Take a seat."  
Sasuke's voice woke me from my thoughts. I sitting on an empty seat on the right side of Sasuke.  
Umm .. more precisely sit on the chair where the little Itachi stood and reaches out to me. Spoiled child. I was laughing as I carried him into my lap.  
"Come here."

Almost everyone in the room awed looking at our interaction, unless ... one .. two .. three .. four ... Ok, Five peoples including Sasuke with his amusement face, Karin that looks angry and Gaara and his siblings who looks .. Umm .. I couldn't read their expressions.

"Itachi-san seems to have been very close to Naruto-san."  
Kankurou comment breaks strange atmosphere in the room. I just replied with scratch my head and laughing.

"I haven't introduced myself, my name is Kankurou and there are my siblings."  
"Hi, my name is Temari."  
"Gaara."  
The redhead Gaara introduces himself without take his eyes from me. Karin, who sat across me fix her glasses, looking at me with furious face.  
"My name is Karin. I'm Sasuke's-kun **best friend**. Nice to meet you, Na-ru-to."  
What the hell! What's her problem with me? I chose to ignore her and smiled broadly at them.

"Hi, my name is Naruto. Nice to meet you all. "

Breakfast went calmly.

Correction.

Breakfast went really .. sucks!  
Karin didn't stop clinging and pretending close with Sasuke, sometimes she would comment on me and insulted me. Gaara also didn't stop glaring at me.  
What exactly is their problem with me!?  
Be patient Naruto, patient.

"Too bad you had to marry someone like Naruto, right Sasuke-kun? He's not bad it's just that he was very ordinary. With annoying bright hair and dark skin. Plus, a strange wound on his cheek and unknown status."

Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Karin, stop."  
"But I'm just telling the truth, Sasuke-kun!Your fate is a bit unlucky. You are surrounded by great people but freak. There are a Royal physician with hair color like bubble gum. Lazy Royal advisers. The General who doesn't know manners ... "

She wants a war? Ok, let's have a war.

"... Two diviners who cannot socialize, pervert right handed, the maid-"  
"Karin, I said-"  
SLAP!?  
Everyone was shocked to saw me slapped karin. What? No, you heard it right. Yes, I slapped Karin.

"How dare you!?"

"I'm going to silent and let you say anything you want about me till you satisfied. But I cannot do nothing if there was someone who insulted **my friends or my family**!?"  
Everyone else looks shocked.  
"You will regret it, you hear me, Huh!?"  
"Never. I will never regret what I have done just now!"  
"You-you don't deserve to be Sasuke's-kun wife, the barbarian like you can never lead Konoha with Sasuke!"

"Listen, Bitch!"  
Everyone in the room gasped.

"I don't care about your opinions or anyone. Thanks to you, I will not hesitate again. I'll help Sasuke to **lead** Konoha! Do you hear me? I repeat it again, I will stay by Sasuke side. **Together**, we'll Lead Konoha. And I'll prove myself to everyone that I can do it. You'll see!"  
At the end of my confession or declaration or whatever, I was immediately put Itachi in a chair and hurriedly left the dining room.

**Normal POV**

Everyone in the room fell silent. They didn't say anything or rather confused to do anything. They were surprised and amazed at the fuming blonde who stomp out from the room. Tense atmosphere was interrupted by a deep laughter. All eyes in the room looking toward the voice.

Sasuke laughing? Everyone feels that was a miracle. Sasuke tried to hold back his chuckles while holding his stomach.

"That.. Dobe. He's really interesting."

"Umm.. Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stood up from his chair.  
"Sorry, It was just too funny."  
Everyone looked at Sasuke with a look of disbelief. Uchiha Sasuke laugh and think something funny. Are there will be a disaster in Konoha, tomorrow?

Sasuke straightened up and instantly his expression turned serious.  
"Listen! It's not just for you Karin, It's for everyone. I, Uchiha Sasuke will lead Konoha with Naruto by my side, with or without the approval of everyone. Naruto is '**My** queen' and that was the will of gods. If any one dare to interfere or doubt my decision, you can come face to face with me. Remember it!"

Everyone speechless. They didn't feel the slightest hesitation in Sasuke's voice.

"I apologize to my guests with this incident, but I will not take back my words. Excuse me."

Sasuke holding Itachi and leave the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Naruto POV**

What the hell have you said just now Narutoooo!?  
Are you crazy?!  
It was one of the most embarrassing things I have ever done in my life. I want to dig a hole and get into it or disappear with the smoke and the effect of 'Pooof!' like Kakashi.  
God, do you hate me?

When I was busy mumbling, I wasn't aware that someone comes behind me.  
"Uzumaki-san."  
I turned around and saw Gaara standing behind me.  
"Gaara-san."  
I frowned. Somehow, I always feel annoyed when I met him. He didn't speak and just looked at me with bored eyes.  
"What do you want from me, Gaara-san?"  
After silent for a moment, finally Gaara opened his mouth.  
"You shouldn't believe everything in front of your eyes."

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't believe everything in front of your eyes. Konoha kept many secrets, so did the peoples around you. Try not to get too close to peoples around you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm just giving you an advice."  
Advice?

He looked more like trying to scare me.  
"And beware of 'The ninth '. "

Garaa turned around and left me frozen in place. But before he went further he stopped.  
"Don't absent too long, Uzumaki-san. You will make Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei worried."  
And Garaa disappeared along with sand fog.

What the hell just happened!?

What I heard just now?

What the fuck is actually going on!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Eerr.. That was a short chapter. **

**I hope, I can make a longer chapter next time.**

**So, see ya on the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9-The Man on the Painting

**Hi guys! Uuumm.. long time no see?  
Hehehe, sorry, I know it's a little(?) late if we compared to the previous chapter. #bow#**

**Again, thank you so much for everyone who gave me reviews, favorites and alerts!**

**Oh! And thank's to you too :)**

**Eeerrr.. I think you'll still find grammar and spelling errors here, sorry... (-_-")**

**So, here there are, the next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, that isn't me, that's Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

Thoughts

"Speech"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Chapter 9**

**Naruto POV**

I wanna die now.  
Is there someone who died because of his embarrassment?  
If not, I guess I'll be the first one to experience it.  
I was staring blankly at the ceiling towards my room while imagining various ways to disappear or run away from this place.  
What if I met Kiba later?  
What should I tell to Sakura later?  
What do I do if meet with the others in this castle?  
The most important thing ... What happen if I meet with Sasuke again!? I can't and I don't want to imagine it.  
I want to go home. I really wanted to go home now.

Knock knock

Who is it? Kiba? Sakura? Ino and Tenten? Or Kakashi? Well, if it Kakashi, he will break through and immediately appeared in front of me. I better not say anything.

Knock knock

I'll just pretend to be asleep.

Knock Knock Knock

Looks like our guests really stubborn. Ignore it Naruto!

Knock Knock Knock Knock Kn-

"I'm sleeping now!"

Hmph! Finally, you're giving up.

Knock Knock Knock

So 'my guest' want a punch, huh? Ok, I'll give it to him or her? Whatever!  
I open the door of my room and ...

"I said I was sle-"  
"That was a really bad joke, Dobe."  
Perfect. The most people who I don't want to meet, now standing in front of me.  
"Wh-what do you want .. uumm What do you need here, Sa-Teme?!"  
Why am I stuttering!?  
"I just wanted to talk with 'my future wife', can't I?"  
My face hot! I immediately grasped the door handle and intends to close the door, but quickly Sasuke's hands hold the edge of the door.  
"Not as easy as that, Dobe."  
He went in and sat quietly on a wooden chair near the fireplace.  
"I'm not allowing you to come in!"  
"Really? Then I allowed myself to come in."

That arrogant handsome face! How can I fall in love with someone like this?!

I approached him with hesitation and sat in the chair opposite him. He didn't say anything. His eyes focus toward the fireplace beside him. I can't stop fidgeting on my chair. I'm really nervous now.  
"Relax, don't be so nervous."  
How could he say something like that!? A few hours ago I had just made an embarrassing confession and a statement!  
"I'm not nervous ..."  
I murmur and Sasuke smiling look at my childish behavior. Oh god! I really love that charming smile.  
"I just want to tell you one thing. In three days, you will be traveling with me to Kohaku town."  
"Kohaku town?"  
"Yes, it's where my parents live now."  
Parents? Don't tell me ...  
"The news about you and the incident in the Lantern festival already reached my parents' ears. They hope to meet you, especially my mother. He sent a message to me and told me to meet them in this week."

This is bad!

"Wha-but I even haven't become your wife!? After all, there is a possibility you'll be married to someone else, right? Are you going to marry me just because of that silly tradition?"  
Uugh, I felt hurt by my own words.  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
"Weren't you the one who said to agree to be my queen and together we'll lead Konoha?"  
"That-that's just a misunderstanding!"  
"Misunderstanding? Really?"  
Aargh! He is so annoying, right?  
"I wasn't serious with my statement earlier! I'm just saying it to make you annoying 'best friend' pissed off! I don't want to marry you! "

Sasuke was silent. His face looks sad for a moment but quickly returned to his usual face. Did I mistakenly just now?  
He stood and walked to the door of my room.  
"If ... that was your final answered, I'm not going to force you. I will explain to others about this misunderstanding."  
What? Don't go! I want to marry you, Sasuke! I just- I just ...  
"Wait!"  
Unconciously, I clutched Sasuke's hand. He turned and looked at me. I lowered my head and muttering.  
"Don't go. I just ... I'm just scared. It all went so fast and like a dream to me. I just wasn't ready. But ... but I do want to marry you."  
Sasuke was lifting my chin. Our eyes met and-  
He smirked!?  
"Teme! Don't tell me that was just ... "  
"You finally agreed, right? We will leave after three days, be prepared before the day of our departure, Dobe."  
Sasuke turned around and out of my room.

I was silent in place for a few minutes. When I realized, I was screaming.

"I Hate you Temeeeeee!?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

I'm hungry.  
Although I really want to lock myself in my room until tomorrow, but it looks like my stomach didn't agree with my thoughts. I came out and looking around me It seems safe. I just walked a few steps, I heard a familiar voice and felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Naruto, you finally come out, man!"  
Che! Kiba.  
"Kiba just leave me alone."  
"Whoa whoa, don't be like that Naruto, I just wanted to say that I was amazed at what you said this morning in the dining room. It was so cool!"

"Shut u-"

"That's right Naruto."  
Great. Others familiar voice.  
"You're so cool Naruto!"  
Are they purposely gathered here for teasing me!?  
Behind Kiba, there are Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee, Ino and Tenten.  
"We are also very pissed off earlier, but we're trying to hold ourselves and ... it all happened so quickly followed by your youthful speech earlier, I was really impressed Naruto!"  
Was it a compliment? I didn't feel happy.  
"Don't make a face like that, Naruto."  
Ino smiled at me warmly.  
"You know? We are very happy when you stand up for us and say that we are family. "

"Ye are troublesome. But I'm also grateful that you stood up to defend us."  
Huh? They were grateful?  
Sakura was approaching me and hit my head.  
"Ouch! What the hell Sakura!? "  
"Don't daze off! Neji, Hinata, Chouji and Shino were also grateful to you, Naruto."  
I'm not doing something that needs to be given a thank you ... right?  
Why are they all smiling broadly like that?  
"Yeah. I agree with you, I also hate it if someone disturbing my best friends and my family. Although, You have been here for a few days, but you have already become a best friend and family for all of us."  
Bestfriends? Family? I have a family?  
My face still looked confused, after a while I was finally snapped out of my mind then I smiled broadly at them.  
"Yeah. We are a family. "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

After dragged by Sakura and the others to ate in the kitchen and get some congratulations from several waiters who I met on my way, I finally got to my room safely. Because of the cold weather, I decided to warm myself near the fireplace. But, before that, I went to my closet and try to find clothes that are warm enough to wear. Suddenly my eyes fell on a carved symbol on the back of the closet behind the clothes. The symbol is similar to the symbol of this kingdom. I was touched the carving and accidentally pressed it.

Click.

Hmm?

Suddenly the bottom of the closet is open and There's a hallway with a staircase down to the bottom. Side walls made of a pile of bricks and faintly visible torches that lined the hallway down, follow the staircase.

There is... a basement? Is this the secret room like on the movies I'd seen. I was trying to step down some stairs, when I passed a torch, the torch lit by itself. I was startled and ran back upstairs. At that moment, the torch backs off again.  
Is this a magic? Sakura said that in this world of magic is not something strange. I was very scared but my curiosity win, so I decided to go down the stairs.

What are you doing Naruto!? Are you crazy!? If later on down there is a piano that sounds itself or a chair that floated, what would you do?! (#Anyone familiar with this situation?)

It turns out that the staircase isn't long. In the end of the stairs, I saw a room that isn't too big. There seen a lot of canvases and paper scrolls. There are some canvases covered with white cloth and dust, I think there are paintings.  
I feel uncomfortable, I decided to come back to my room. But a painting at the end of the room that facing the wall caught my eye. I approached it and lifted the white cloth that covering the painting.

Gasp!

The painting depicts a man who has a similar face to Sasuke. I'm pretty sure it wasn't Itachi (in my world) His hair was shorter than Sasuke. His skin was paler. And unlike Sasuke who rarely smiles, The man in the painting is smiling. But somehow his smile looks fake in my eyes. At the time I was busy looking at the painting, suddenly ...

Plop!

Hmm?

"Gyaaaaaaaa!?"

I'm desperately running upstairs and press back the carving in the closet with lightning speed.

What did I see?

Umm ..  
That was ...  
Ummm ...

A rat fell on my head.

"..."

Hey! I was so shocked and scared at the time, you know!

My memory went back to the painting. Who is that man? I think he was the same age as Sasuke. Is he Sasuke's family?

Knock knock

"Hey, dobe!"  
Uugh, speak of the devil.  
"What else do you want Sasuke?"  
"Are you still angry? You really childish, huh? "  
"Shut up! Why you come to my room again?"  
Suddenly from behind Sasuke's legs, Itachi appeared who immediately ran and hugged my legs.  
"Itachi persist to bring him to your room. So, here we are."

I lifted Itachi and pinch his cheek.  
"What do you want, Little one?"  
Itachi then buried his face on my neck.  
"Tachi wanna sleep with, Naru."  
I looked at Sasuke with a puzzled face.  
"You said you would accompany him to sleep sometimes, right? After all you are 'his future mother', so isn't it a normal thing?"

"Bastard!"

Sasuke grabbed my shoulders and whispered in my ear.  
"... After all, if we get married, you don't just accompany my son to sleep but also accompany me to sleep, right Naruto?"  
My ears are hot, my face hot, and my body also hot! I wanna jump into a pool of cold water right now!  
I immediately stay away from Sasuke and sat on my bed. Itachi crawling and put his head on my lap. I decided to stroke his head.

"..."

Um, This is really awkward.

Sasuke sat next to me, staring at the small body that curled up on my lap.  
"Umm, Sasuke. When did you meet Itachi?"  
He paused, then raised his head and looked at me.  
"Two years ago."  
"How did you guys meet?"  
"I was on my way to the castle, my carriage suddenly stopped by the sound of a kid crying. Then I ordered the guards to find the source of the sound. The guards returned with Itachi in his hands. It seems he was abandoned by his parents. "  
Abandoned by his parents? Poor Itachi.  
"When I first saw him, I felt very familiar with him and decided to bring him back and adopted him."

Of course Sasuke felt familiar, There are brothers in my world. Sasuke wouldn't imagine that 'other Itachi' will grow up become a cool and successful man.

We both were quiet again.

"Uumm .. I'm curious ... Sasuke, how your childhood? I'm sure you have similar childhood like Itachi."  
Sasuke stunned. He looks deep in thought. Is there something wrong with my question?  
"I ... had amnesia."

Huh?

"Three years ago, I woke up from coma. They said, a few days ago I was going to be crowned king, but there was an assault and a rebellion by my father's advisor, Orochimaru. They said, he managed to break into the castle and attacked me until I was badly injured. I was unconscious for nearly two months. After I woke up, I didn't remember anything about myself including my childhood."

Sasuke was staring blankly at the window. I can see a lot of emotion in his eyes. I patted his back softly.  
"It's alright. Slowly, you will remember it later. You will recall about your childhood, your parents and your family."

Ironic.  
I gave support to Sasuke, but I even can't remember my parents face.  
Sasuke was staring at me and then ...  
"Sasuke!"  
"Shut up, dobe! You will wake Itachi."  
I lowered my voice.  
"B-but, what are you doing!?"  
"Me? I just wanna sleep."  
"I know! But why do you also have to sleep on my lap!? "

"Teme!"  
"Let me like this for a while, Naruto."  
I was speechless. Although my mouth telling protests, but I'm very happy with my situation now. I'm trying to stroke his hair.  
Hm? He didn't refuse my hand?  
I'm staring at two people that were sleeping on my laps. Without realizing it, I'm smiling while looking at their calm faces.  
Sasuke suddenly flinch.  
"Umm .. Sasuke?"  
"Hn?"  
I'm trying to hold back my laughter. He looks very sleepy now.  
"May I ask you something?"  
"Hn."  
"Eeerr ... Who previously occupied this room before me?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"None. This room is empty for two years."  
"Oh ..."

"Eeerr .. and before that, who was occupied this room?"  
Sasuke lifted his hand and covered his eyes.  
"... This was the room that I occupied before I became a king."  
Soon, Sasuke was asleep again.

So, the previous owner of this room was Sasuke?

If that was true, so, who was exactly the man in the painting?

It seems, I have another question and mystery to solve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Uuuugh.. I got busy with my college and works again (-x-")**

**So, from this chapter, I might not be able to update the story quickly, but I hope you stay patient with me, Ok? #Puppy eyes#**

**And, thank's to you too for read my story! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10-Visiting Time

**Hiiii guuuuuuuyyys!**

**Thank you for everyone who gave me reviews, favorites and alerts :)**

**And if you find grammar and spelling errors here, I'm so sorry... (-_-")**

**Please enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, that isn't me, that's Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

thoughts

"speech"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Chapter 10**

**Naruto POV**

Where is this?  
Looks like I fell asleep after talked to Sasuke last night.

"..."

Hm? Where are Sasuke and Itachi? If I looked at a blanket over my body, It seems, Sasuke woke up in the middle of night and brought little Itachi back to his room.

"..."

I'm soooo happyyyyyyy.  
Sasuke slept on my lap!  
I repeat once again ... Sasuke slept on my lap!

Last night was one of the best moments of my life. Chatted with ... ahem ... my future husband and accompanied by ... cough ... my future son.

I really couldn't stop the smile on my face. Sasuke talked with me and said he'll take me away to ...

Whaaaaaaattttt!? Crap! I forgot!

Sasuke will introduce me to his parents! Is he crazy?! When he introduce me to his parents, I can no longer deny our relationship! Inevitably, I have to marry him. What should I do? Where Kakashi at a time like this?!  
But If I was introduce as Sasuke's bride, that's mean Sasuke's parents are ...my prospective mother and father in-laws?

Breathe Naruto, breathe!

Uuugh, my face is really red now. Instead I was ashamed and confused by myself here, I'd better look for Hinata and Neji or Kakashi to ask about my 'fate'. Too bad the red head Gaara has returned to his hometown, because he seems to know a lot about my condition.  
And maybe, I could try to figure out who was the man in the painting in the basement. Somehow I was intrigued by the man. There is something familiar and strange with that man. Is he Sasuke's brother? I think not. I don't know Sasuke has a sibling or not, well minus Itachi, because here, he has a role as Sasuke's foster son, but I feel that Sasuke is an only child here. Moreover, Sasuke lost his memory, so maybe he doesn't remember about that person even though I ask him directly.  
So, who is the one that I have to ask?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"Neji-san and Hinata-san is away visiting their family for a few days, Naruto-sama."  
And I stand with silly faces in front of one of the palace servants.  
Whaaaaaatttt! Why in times like these they have to visit their family?!  
Kakashiiii where are youuuuu? Who else should I ask for help?  
I hurried to leave the servant, but I stop and I turned back to him.  
"Oh, and please remember, you can call me Naruto, just Naruto. You got it?"  
I smiled while continuing my steps, leaving the servant with his dumbfounded face.

"..."

And now I have stopped because I felt something were caught and hugged my legs. Again.  
As expected, when I looked at my feet, I saw black lock on my feet.

"Good morning, Tachi."  
"Morning Naru."

"..."

"..."

Uuuggh, somehow the atmosphere is a bit strange.  
"What are you doing Naru?"  
"Uumm, take a walk?"

"..."

"..."

"Eeerr .. Itachi? "  
He tilted his head.  
"You want to ... take a walk with me?"  
Yeah, his eyes sparkling again. When he released his expressionless mask, he was so cute, Isn't he?  
I held his hand, and we walked with the same pace as we looked around us. Occasionally, we passed by the servants who bowed to us, and some are looking at us while chuckling.

"So, Naru ..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I call you mom?"  
Looks like I have a hearing problem.  
"Ex-excuse me?"  
"Can I call you mom?"

I'm choking.

Why Itachi talked like that?! My face flushed now.

"Eeerr .. Itachi ... that .. Uuumm ... You can't call me mommy."  
I was scratching my head and Itachi tilted his head to the opposite direction.  
"Why?"  
Why?  
"Be-Because .. I'm a man? Yeah, because I'm a man!"

"..."

"..."

"So ... I have to call you daddy? But I've been calling 'daddy' with daddy .. "  
The little Itachi frowned and looked deep in thought. Cute! But I can't think about that now! The important thing now is to straighten out the problem of 'mommy' and 'daddy'.  
"Itachi, you just call someone like that if they are your parents or the person that you think as your parents."  
"But dad told me that you will become my family and 'my mother', right?"

Sasuke said what?!

Itachi was looking at me with eyes full of hope. What should I say now? My face started to blush again. I can't stand that puppy eyes. Can you stop looking at me like that?!  
"Eeerr .. You can't call me that because ... I haven't 'officially' become ... ahem ... your mom."  
He looked at me with an intense eyes and then nodded his head.  
Yes! Finally he understands!

"..."

"..."

"So, can I call you mommy, sooner?"  
Looks like today will be a long day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

"Teme !"

I stepped into Sasuke's study room. Sasuke looks busy writing a document. One of his hands supporting his chin then he raised his head and looked at me with a straight face. That charming face. No no, wake up Naruto! This is not the time for you to admire him!  
But he looks really cool with a white shirt and black coat. His black hair was contrasted sharply with his pale face, his black obsidian eyes looking at my bright blue eyes boredly.

Uuumm ... Have I just praised my own eyes?

"What are you doing here Dobe?"  
"Why did you tell him?"  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
"Tell what and to whom?"  
I walked over and stood beside him and crossed my hands on my chest.  
"Why did you say to Itachi that I would be his mother?"  
"I'm just saying the fact."  
"But-"  
"But you haven't officially become my wife, right?"

I was nodding my head while trying to ease my anger.

"Yeah, you are **not yet** officially became my wife. But you will **soon** become my wife."  
He smirked, looking at me who start fidgeting and blushing in front of him.  
"But-but **now** I still haven't to be your wife!"  
"Yup. But that **didn't change** the fact you'll become my wife, right? "  
He smirked wider, how can he mock someone with that sexy face?!  
"Whatever!"

I was intend to turn around, but he took my hand and pulled me until I sat down on his lap.  
Eeeeeepppppp!  
"So, 'my bride' come to me just wanted to ask about Itachi? Why you didn't come here to ask about me too? Shouldn't we have to get to know about each other?"  
He whispered to my ear with a deep voice.

I immediately rushed toward the exit leave Sasuke who chuckled behind me. I vaguely heard his voice.  
"Don't forget we'll go visit my parents in two days. Prepare yourself, dobe! "

That Teme!  
Thaaaaaat Temeeee!  
I really hate him!  
But I also love him very much!  
And now I'm starting to hate myself for it.  
Well, just forget it Naruto! You just should focus on finding out about the mystery all around you, the ninth, the man in the painting, Sasuke's memories and find Kakashi to give an explanation about some ways me, so I could get back to my world.  
Somehow, I feel that all of this relates to each other and will answer all the questions in my head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**This was the shortest chapter compared to the previous chapters #scratching head# Sorry... he hhe  
**

**I tried to make Naruto to get closer with Sasuke and Little Tachi in this chapter, but it seems ... It didn't too work (-_-")**

**Uumm.. Nevermind.**

**So, Thank you for reading this story and see ya :)**


	11. Chapter 11-Uchiha Family and the Sannins

**Heelllooooouu guys! We meet again XD**

**Like I said earlier, lately I've been busy with my college and thank you for your review guys, I'll try to update this story as soon as possible and I'll try my best to my college and my story, Fight!  
And, yes, English isn't my native language. (I should have been more focused and serious while learning English at school in the past) So, in this chapter, you still may find spelling and grammar errors, I'm so sorry (-_-")  
And hey! This is chapter eleven now! I've made more than ten chapters, and it's all thanks to the supports, advices, alerts and favorites from all of you until now. Thank you so much! te hhe~**

**And I hope you can stay with me until the end of this story :)  
So, here it is, chapter eleven!**

**Disclaimer : Unfortunately, that isn't me, that's Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Thoughts**

**"Speech"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Chapter 11**

**Naruto POV**

"You are very slow dobe!"  
"Shut up teme!"  
Bad morning!  
Yes, I was preparing to go with Sasuke-Teme and Itachi to his parents' house. Now I'm going to ride ... errr ... Horse carriage? Oh god, can they turn it into a Lamborghini, Ferrari or something like that?  
Okay. I know it was not possible, but at least in this world magic is very common, right? Why they didn't use a flying carpet or train?  
Or maybe like a ninja and disappear with 'poof!' effect.  
"..."

Wasn't Kakashi-sen ... Kakashi did that when he appeared in my room? Is Sasuke can't do it?  
"Don't daydreaming, dobe! Hurry up!"  
"Yeah, you didn't need to shout, I can hear you clearly!"  
After riding in a carriage, Itachi positioned himself on my laps and leaned his body to me.  
You really feel comfortable, don't you little brat?

Sasuke climbed onto the carriage and sat down in front of me. I just realized one thing today. I'll be with Sasuke in this carriage for almost twenty-four hours?  
Yes, I know, Itachi with us, but still! It will definitely be a long and awkward day.  
I remembered the painting in a basement in my room. Who is that guy? Should I just ask Sasuke?  
"Sasuke."  
"Hn"  
Really this guy. Doesn't he have a vocabulary other than 'hn'? Maybe it's a word that must be possessed by all Uchiha. A word that can represent all the short answers, like ... 'Are you okay?' 'Hn (yes)'  
'Would you want to eat here?' 'Hn (Whatever)'  
'Are you a bastard?' 'Hn! (Shut up or I'll kill you!)'  
Uchiha habit.  
"Do you have relatives or families who have the same age with you?"  
Sasuke didn't answer my question. He looked at me with a puzzled look and then decide to answer my question using more than one vocabulary, surprised?  
"No. My parents said that since Orochimaru's rebellion, only a few Uchiha that survived, they were my parents, me and my uncle."  
"Your uncle?"  
"Yes, uncle Obito. He was a cousin of my father. In that incident he lost both his parents and decided to went travelling. He's the same age and is a good friend of my right hand man, Kakashi. "

"Oh ..."  
So, almost all Sasuke's family were dead and all who remains are his parents and his uncle. Is it possible that the man in the painting is his uncle when he was younger? But if you look at the condition of the painting, the painting was created around a few years ago, so I kind of doubt it.  
"Can you describe the appearance of your uncle?"  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
"Why are you suddenly interested in my family, dobe?"  
"No! It's just-I was just curious! Anyway, I was your 'future bride', so it would not hurt if I asked you, right?! if you really don't want to answer it, so be it!"

Then I turned my head towards the window and crossed my hands. Sasuke chuckled. Yes, he chuckled again. I don't know why, but lately Sasuke laughed often. I'm very pleased and scared by that fact. An Uchiha chuckled, it was just ... feels wrong.  
"Don't pouting like that, dobe! It will reduce the cuteness on your face."  
Did Sasuke just said that I'm cute!? Actually I was very pleased with the compliment (?), but I'm not a woman, Damn it!  
"Obito's uncle was ... like you. "  
"Hm?"  
"Cheerful, easy going ... noisy, meddlesome and annoying. "  
"Thank yo-what!? You said what?! "  
"Cheerful, easy going ..."  
"After that!"  
"Noisy, meddlesome and annoying."  
He smirked.  
"Asshole!"

Itachi stared flatly at me who was trying to strangle his father to death. Because of our little fight, we seem to attract a little attention, so Suigetsu appeared in the window and asked our condition. We both sat back in our places with the same circumstances, dishevelled hair and ruffled clothes. I didn't answer his question, I just crossed my arms while glaring to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as usual while saying 'nothing' to Suigetsu. But it looks like a sharp-toothed man misled by our condition. He smiled slyly as he waved his hand to us.

Itachi moved closer to me and trying to 'tidy up' my hair but my hair even more messy in all directions. He looked at his handiwork with a look of pride as he nodded his head and sat back down into my laps.  
Seriously, I really don't know how to deal with this father and son. At least, the results of our last conversation, I concluded that the man in the painting is not Obito-san. So, who is he?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Normal POV**

"Oh Sasuke! He is very cute! "  
Beautiful woman with black hair hugged Itachi then Naruto who almost died from loss of oxygen. Three other Uchiha could only stare at the blonde with a look of sympathy. Seeing Naruto began to turn blue, Fugaku moving toward his wife with a worried look.  
"I know you are excited to meet with your future son in law, but it seems you have to let him go first, Mikoto."  
Mikoto let go of Naruto and looked at him with a regret face.  
"I'm sorry honey, since I've heard about you, I can't wait to see you and when I saw you, I couldn't control myself."  
Naruto nodded his head as he was collecting the air after almost died from 'friendly hug.'

"It's okay Mikoto-san. My name is Naruto, pleased to meet you."  
"Oh, you don't need to be polite, you can call me Mikoto or you can call me mother!"  
Mikoto winked at Naruto. Fugaku was greeted Naruto with a calm face and a deep voice. Although it has been a few years he resigned from his position as king, but he still has his dignity.  
"Please, forgive my wife, she was really excited to meet you, as well as me. I think Sasuke already told you, my name is Uchiha Fugaku and this is my wife Uchiha Mikoto, we are Sasuke's parents, pleased to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto is giving his best smile to his future in-laws. They walked into the palace, Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke walk in front and Naruto walked behind them with little Itachi holding his hand tightly. Fugaku and Mikoto glance towards their son who was busy staring at Naruto and Itachi who laughed to each other (#Itachi laughed, I don't believe it too.. but hey, he's five yearsold right?). There is a small smile on Sasuke's face. Looked at his son expression, Fugaku and Mikoto were exchanged glances while nodding their heads. Mikoto was lean closer to Sasuke.  
"You have earned a beautiful 'future wife' and a 'good mother' for Itachi, Sasuke."  
Sasuke smiled proudly to his son and his 'soon-to be wife'.  
"Yes, mom."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"He has arrived in Kohaku town, my lord."  
A handsome face with a pair of Crimson eyes staring at Nishida. His deep voice echoing in the room.  
"What about the others?"  
"They're ready, sir."  
"Tell them, we'll leave tonight!"  
"Yes, my lord."

Nishida left a mysterious figure who was busy staring out the window.  
"We will meet soon, Naruto."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Naruto POV**

"Baa-chan!"  
"Brat!?"  
Once I entered the palace and taken to my room to rest, not long after that, Tsunade appeared in my room.  
"Y-you recognize me?"  
"Of course brat!"  
"But .. How? "  
"Shh, don't be so loud! When I heard about Sasuke's bride was a blonde haired man with bright blue eyes named Naruto, I immediately suspected that it was you."  
I looked at Tsunade with disbelief look.  
Tsunade standing in front of my eyes and he recognized me.  
How? Is Tsunade same as Kakashi who have her other self in the other world?

"So, care to explain?"  
"I will explain to you briefly about our arrival into this world."

"Our?"  
"Yes, I came into this world with Jiraiya."  
"Heh, so your pervert husband has also come with you."  
Tsunade was our family personal doctor and Jiraiya was my father former teacher. When I was five, my parents died in a plane crash and since that time I lived with them until I entered high school. The day before I was stranded in this world, I visited their home.  
"After we met that night, we found a book with a strange image on the cover. Jiraiya wrote something in it and we ended up in this world. "

Strange book? Don't tell me that was the similar book with the book I found?  
"Did you arrive in this world two weeks ago, just like me?"  
Tsunade looked at me with a serious face and shook his head.  
"No.. I came into this world five years ago."  
What?! Five years ago?  
"Impossible ... didn't you find the book a day before me?"  
"I'm not lying. Jiraiya came to this world one year before me."  
"Six years ago!? But how? How can we came to this world in different time?"  
I looked at them with a confused face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Thanks to you for reading this story and see you! ;)**


End file.
